Yugioh Omake Theatre 2
by misuko-ikumi
Summary: The 2nd Yugioh Omake Theatre Bakura's 'deathtothePharaoh' Plan horribly backfires... AGAIN.


**Yugioh Omake Theatre 2 - featuring Bakura, Yugi, Pegasus and the Wax Models**

**Disclaimer: We still do not own Yugioh. We have not been able to steal the copyright… yet… You have been warned… ****:shifty eyes:**

Kura could see Yugi, sitting annoyingly on the grass ahead, making daisy chains and singing. Ew. But whatever, Kura had a nice surprise for him...

"Hello there, Yugi." Kura said, towering over him.

"Oh! Hello, Kura! Did you come here to help me with my daisy chains?"

"Er, thanks but no, I didn't," Kura said, accidentaly-on-purpose stepping on some of the completed chains and crushing them.

"I came to give you a present!"

"Oh wow, how nice!" Yugi squealed, hugging Kura's knees. Kura looked disgusted and untangled Yugi.

"Here you go..." Kura smirked and gave Yugi a gun. Suddenly, he grabbed Yugi's hand (with the gun in) and pulled the trigger...

But nothing happened. Kura frowned, while Yugi sat there looking up at him with a cute bemused look on his face.

"What the..." Kura said, taking the gun back and shaking it.

"I was sure I loaded it this morning! Damned thing..." Kura pulled the trigger again a couple of times, and when nothing happened, he put the barrel right up to his eye and pulled it again...

"YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kura SCREECHED.

Babies cried, birds flew out of trees and even all the deaf grannies in Australia heard it.

Kura got up and raced away to look for his Hikari.

"Bye, Kura!" Yugi said, taking u0p his daisy chain again. He totally hadn't realised what had happened.

"Come back soon!"

"RYOOOOUU!"

Ryou came out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a tea towel.

"What is it, Kura, I just..." He spotted Kura, pouring blood everywhere and with only one eye.

"OH MY RA!"

"Ryou, Ryou...Hellppp mEEEEeeeeeeeeeeEE..." Kura said, lurching towards the terrified Hikari.

"AHHHH!" Ryou yelled, abandoning the tea towel and sprinting away from the apartment.

Kura picked up the teatowel and pressed it to his wound. Then, amazingly, he had an idea.  
"I know where to get a new eye!" He slurred, stumbling off.

Gay fanfare plays

Kura had always known Pegasus was... eccentric (coughGAYcough) but he hadn't expected this.

That weirdo fanfare...for a doorbell!

Kura jumped in surprise as two little doors opened either side of the entrance. Loads of singing wax models of kids came twirling out, Willy Wonka style!

They were singing...  
"Pegasus Wonka, Pegasus Wonka, he's the greatest spastic-eer..."

Before the song was done, Kura kicked out at a twirling model and broke it's head off. The tinny music did that weird wind-down thing, and the main door opened.

"HIIIII, DARLIINNGGGG!"

Pegasus had arrived.

Dressed in a pink suit and BUNNY SLIPPERS.

He swept Kura up into a BIG HUG, not seeming to notice that Kura was about to die from blood loss.

Before Kura ould get a word in edgeways, Pegasus started up again.

"Now, DARLING, WHY are you HERE! Tea? Yes, let's have tea..." Pegasus talked at the speed of light.

No, faster...

Anyway, he dragged Kura into his weird pink lounge (or living room, whatever you want to call it) and poured him tea.

No prizes for guess what colour the teapot and tea-cosy were...

"AnnYYwayyyYY..." Pegasus said, sitting next to Kura and putting his hand on Kura's thigh.

Kura jumped away, but Pegasus grabbed his hand.

Managing to yank his hand away, Kura said "I want your eye."

"What, DARLING! My MILLENIUM eye? Sorry, DARLING...It's not for sale. Unless YOU ARE!" Pegasus leered.

For the first time in ages, Kura was scared.

Kura made a grab for Pegasus's eye, but couldn't get it.

Screeching in scared-ness and annoyance, he ran out of the PINK mansion.

And, because he couldn't see, ran straight into the door of the Mental Hospital!

**Heehee! The mental home thing leads onto the next Omake Theatre...I won't give too much away! HEEHEE! See ya soon! Love us x x x**


End file.
